Back to the Nightmare
by Annie.M.W.B
Summary: Tiffany passou por muitas coisas no ano passado a morte de Cedric causou muitos transtornos em sua vida.E pra piorar sua situaçao sua mãe a transfere pra Hogwarts.As lembranças virão a tona,boas como ruins,e ela fara amigos com que farao a dor passar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Lembranças **

E mais um ano começava e eu estaria de volta aonde tudo aconteceu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Eu estava sentada lá no gramado onde eu sempre estava todas as noites,quer dizer desde que do dia que eu vim pra cá,vinha aqui pra pensar,e hoje mais do que todos os dias e não estava apenas pensativa,mas também com medo,com angustia e principalmente preocupada com o dia de _amanhã_.Alias _amanhã_ seria o "Grande Dia" pela qual todos estavam ansiosos menos _amanhã_ era ultima tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo.

Respirei fundo mais uma quando escutei passos,já sabia quem era ,mas continuei olhando pro chão.

-Oi- Ele disse se sentando ao meu lado.

-Oi- Eu disse,e o silencio voltou,eu sentia que ele queria falar alguma coisa,mas ele não um bom tempo quietos fitando o chão.

-Fany,eu sei que você esta preocupada, mas nada vai acontecer de ruim.- Ele me disse com sua voz suave,tentando me a calmar,mas como ele queria que eu me a calma-se quando ele poderia ser morto neste torneio,ele era a minha vida,o meu motivo de viver.

Claro que eu não disse isso alto aliás, Cedrico nunca soube que eu o amo, porque acho que isso poderia acabar com nossa amizade, nos éramos amigos desde bebes,nós crescemos juntos.Só nos separamos quando ele veio pra Hogwarts e eu fiquei em casa,porque bem ou seu 3 anos mais nova do que quando eu completei 11 anos eu finalmente pensei "Eu vou entrar em Hogwarts e ficaremos mais próximos".

Errado minha mãe decidiu me colocar na Beauxbatons, é na escola de mimados, apesar de eu não gostar muito das pessoas de lá,a escola é maravilhosa,mas entretanto isso não vem ao caso agora.

E bom quando a escola veio pra Hogwarts por causa do torneio eu fiquei muito feliz...Mas ai quando Cedrico falou que ia colocar seu nome no cálice de fogo eu o adverti falando dos perigos e do acidentes,mas ele não quis me ouvir,ai nós brigamos e ficamos afastados até a primeira tarefa,mas ai eu bem deixei esse negócio do perigo de teve o Baile de Inverno ele me convidou e eu fiquei mega feliz,mas ai quando mais o final do torneio chegava eu ficava cada vez mais com medo.

-Fany,fala alguma coisa comigo por favor,pelos menos olhe pra mim - Ele disse pegando o meu queixo e o levantando o meu rosto pra que eu olhasse no olhos dele.

-O que você quer que eu fale?Que tudo bem pra mim amanha você a riscar sua vida,e que eu não me importo nem um pouquinho com você? - Eu disse sarcástica,tentando ser forte naquele momento,mas eu não conseguia,eu já sentia as lagrimas enchendo os meu olhos e minha visão ficando embaçada.

-Não,eu quero que você confie em mim.

-Eu confio em você mais não nesta prova,esta é ultima prova,as outras não são nada comparadas a de amanha.Vários bruxos já morreram nesta tarefa,eu só não quero que você seja o próximo. – Eu disse com as lágrimas já escorrendo pelo o meu rosto.

Ele limpou as minhas lagrimas com o seu dedo e se aproximou mais,a ponto do nossos rostos estarem só um pouco longe.

-Independente do que acontecer amanha,eu quero que saiba que você sempre será o meu _"minha pequena"_. – Ele disse dando um sorriso,também dei alias não tinha como não dar,porque ele sempre me chamava assim quando eu era pequena,ele era o meu "irmão mais velho".

-Tiffany você é tudo pra mim. – Ele falou,eu juro que na hora eu pensei que eu tinha ouvido errado,mas não eu tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo ele falou que eu era tudo pra ele,ai eu não consegui derramei todas as lagrimas.

Ele limpou-as novamente e chegou mais próximo do meu rosto,nossos lábios estavam a 10 cm,e ele chegou mais perto.

Até que nossos lábios se tocaram, ai pra mim o mundo não existia mais,só nós lábios só se separaram quando alguém "limpou a garganta".

Olhamos e vimos um dos amigos dele parado.

-Desculpa atrapalhar mais Pomona Sprout já esta começando a ficar com raiva.- Ele disse meio envergonhado.

-Eu tenho que ir – Ele disse,se pôs de pé e me levantou,e me deu um abraço apertado.

-Boa noite- Eu disse ele deu um sorriso torto e saiu pelo corredor.

E nessa noite eu dormi feliz da vida,porque?Porque ELE me beijou.

Bom antes da prova eu desejei boa sorte pro Cedrico e ele me deu um selinho.

A prova começou,a primeira a sair foi a Fleur Delacour da nossa escola,depois foi o Vitor Krum.

E depois todos ficaram esperando,minha respiração já estava falhando e o medo já tomava conta de mim.

Até que de repente Harry Potter apareceu e do seu lado deitado no chão estava Cedrico,por um segundo e fiquei mais calma,mas depois vi que ele não estava deitado apenas descansando mas ele estava jogado no chão.

A minha visão começou ficar embaçada,a dor tomava conta do meu coração e tudo girava mas eu não conseguira acreditar olhei pra Harry e ele estava chorando desesperadamente,e o ar dos meus pulmões estavam sumindo,como tudo estava ficando escuro,só conseguia ver alguns vultos.

Vi amos Amos-pai do Cedrico- correndo até o corpo de Cedrico,as pessoas com os olhos arregalados e chorando,Daisy(uma amiga minha da escola) olhando pra mim com preocupação,e depois só senti uma pontada no peito e a escuridão completa.


	2. Chapter 2 : Plataforma

**Capitulo 2 – Plataforma 3/4**

-Minha filha,nós já te explicamos o motivo de estarmos lhe mandando para Hogwarts.-Minha mãe me dizia enquanto eu olhava as famílias passando apressadas a minha frente,os filhos se despedindo dos pais e para o relógio gigante pendurado na parede e lá marcavam 10:27h.

-Tiffany você está me ouvindo? – Minha mãe perguntou com raiva, me virei pra ela e olhei na sua cara, ela olhou os meus olhos, que não deviam estar muito diferentes de como estava há alguns meses.

-A minha filha não fica assim,por favor se anima um pouco-Ela tentou dar um risinho,virei minha cara para frente bufando.

É,eu estava voltando para Hogwarts mais conhecida por mim como "Pesadelo",bem depois do acontecimento do ano passado eu fiquei extremamente abalada,também não era pra tanto,alias, bem ele...Então depois deu ver o corpo de Cedrico no chão,eu não agüentei,desmaiei,e acordei na enfermaria do "Pesadelo",onde estavam Daisy,minha amiga,Thomas,melhor amigo de Cedrico, e o Prof. Dumbledore.

**FLASHBACK ON**

-Srta. Stewart você se sente melhor?-Perguntou Alvo Dumbledore.

-Na verdade,não,minha cabeça está doendo muito,e...eu tive uma visão muito estranha,mas muito real...-Dumbledore fez um gesto pra que eu continuasse.-Bem Cedrico havia saído do labirinto,mas ele estava...morto.

Minha amiga rapidamente olhou pra baixo,Thomas rapidamente saiu de onde estava e veio me abraçar,não entendi no começo,mas retribui o abraço,porem ainda olhava para Dumbledore.

-Bem...-foi como um baque,foi como se tivessem me dado um soco no estomago,me lembrei de tudo,a verdade veio a tona,perdi completamente os meus sentidos,parecia que eu não tinha mais nada,como se eu fosse...pó.Thomas me abraçou com mais força,e simplesmente as lagrimas saíram e eu não conseguia controlá-las.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Senti meus olhos embaçar,Ah merda!Eu estava chorando,rapidamente com as costas da minha mão limpei as lagrimas,olhei pro relógio pra ver quanto tempo eu tinha "apagado" com os meus pensamentos,o que eu fazia muito de uns tempos pra cá.Marcava 10:48.

Merda! Apaguei por 20 minutos,olhei a minha volta e vi _Robert _- meu irmão caçula de 11 anos,Rob era um menino muito fofo e inteligente,era clarinho,com as bochecha rosadas e ainda tinha um cabelo castanho claro que quase tampava seus olhos, só que Rob era bastante tímido.

_Jackson _– era meu irmão mais velho tinha 17 e como estava no seu ultimo ano em Beauxbatons meus pais não quiseram transferi-lo,Jack tinha uma beleza sobrenatural,não era pra tanto,era magro,forte,tinha os cabelos parecidos com os de Rob,compridos só que tinha uma franja de lado estilo Zac Efron,e pra completar seus olhos eram verde.

Eles e papai estavam vindo em minha direção,Robert estava sorrindo,mas com um sorriso nervoso,alias esse seria seu 1º ano numa escola de bruxaria,Jack(meu irmão mais velho),vinha com sorriso confiante e com os dentes brancos a mostra o que deixava qualquer menina louca,e meu pai com um sorriso de desculpas por se atrasar.

-Desculpas querida, mas Rob não estava achando,seu livro. – Papai disse dando um beijo na minha testa e um beijo na minha mãe.

-Tudo bem querido. –Minha mãe olhou pra mim e eu virei a cair de novo,olhando por todos os lados vi uma família gigante de ruivos,meus olhos pararam em dois gêmeos que estavam me encarando também,eles dera um sorriso e um aceno e eu fiz o mesmo ficando corada.

Olhando pro lado oposto dos ruivos vi umas meninas olhando em minha direção com um sorriso bobo na face,só que elas não estavam olhando pra mim,e sim para o meu irmão.

O relógio marcou 10:50 e o trem deu apito,informando que os passageiros só tinha mais 10 minutos.

-Vão,vocês tem que achar lugar ainda - Falou a minha mãe dando um abraço no Rob.

-Boa sorte,querida - Disse meu pai me abraçando – Qualquer coisa você nos manda uma carta pela Pity ok?

-Ok papai,mandarei-Disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Tchau maninha - Jack veio me dando uma abraço,vi pelo canto do olho as meninas ficando um pouco nervosas,ri disso –Sinto muito,mas bem eles acham que é melhor pra você então...Eu te amo- Ele me disse me abraçando apertado e dando um beijo na minha testa.

-Também te amo maninho.

-Tchau minha filha ,se cuida e cuida direitinho do seu irmão ok?-Mamãe disse me apertando e chorando.

-Ok mãe,cuidarei desse pirralho - Falei bagunçando o cabelo do Rob. -Tchau - disse indo e levando Rob comigo pra locomotiva.

-Tchau!-Disseram os 3 acenando pra nó fundo antes de entrar no vagão,dei uma ultima olhada pro meu refugio(Londres,casa,vida sem bruxos,vida sem aquelas lembranças).E com pé esquerdo,entrei no "Pesadelo",conhecido como Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

**N/A: **_Olá!Como vocês estão?Ta nem sei se tem alguém lendo minha fic,mas se tiver da um ALÓ,lá nas rewies,por favor,por que não adianta nada eu ficar postando e ninguém ler,então por favor comente,comentar faz bem pra saúde do leitor,da autora e claro da ão por favor coloque esses dedinhos no teclado e comecem a teclar._

_Beijão!_

_Annie_

_ps:Quem alem de mim ta cotando nos dedos os dias que faltam pra Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte?Eu to =D e hoje(12/11)faltam exatamente 1 semana =DDD._


	3. Chapter 3  Novos Amigos

**Capitulo 3 – Novos amigos**

O trem estava uma bagunça,estudantes corriam pra lá e pra cá,se despediam dos pais,procuravam uma cabine vazia pra ocupar,até tinha um menino que devia ser do meu tamanho procurando um estava com cara de espanto igual a mim acho que ficamos uns 2 minutos vendo aquela é que um menino que devia ter uns 13 anos com a roupa da casa Grifinória,esbarrou na gente e perguntou se tínhamos visto um tal de Harry,bom deveriam ter uns 100 Harry's naquela empurrando Rob pra ver se achava uma cabine um pouco vazia até que achei uma que só tinha uma menina de cabelos loiros muito claro e cacheado.

-Olá podemos ficar aqui?-Perguntei a menina,ela nos olhou com um sorriso grande no rosto.

-Claro,claro,podem-se sentar.-Ela disse com um sorriso ainda maior - Olá sou Luna Lovegood- Disse apertando minha mão.

-Oi,sou Tiffany Stewart e esse é o meu irmão Robert.-Disse me sentando.

-Vocês são novos certo?Porque eu nunca vi vocês em Hogwarts?

-Certo,eu vim transferida da escola de Beauxbatons,e o meu irmão é o primeiro ano.

A viagem toda nós três ficamos conversando e rindo, Luna era uma pessoa extremamente esquisita, mais muito divertida e simpática, nem vimos o tempo passar,até que Luna disse que era melhor nos trocarmos pois já estava chegando,saímos da cabine (eu e Rob) e deixamos Luna se trocar,e o corredor não mudou nada estava uma bagunça.

-Quero andar posso?-Perguntou Rob olhando pra mim com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

-Pode,mas não demore só 5 minutos ok? - Ele balançou a cabeça com um sinal de positivo e saiu andando pelo uma risadinha vendo ele sair com um sorriso confiante,acho que Luna deixou ele deixava qualquer um confiante,continuei com um sorriso no rosto,quando senti alguém esbarrando em mim.

-Desculpe – Disse o estranho que eu ainda não havia visto pois tinha caído no chão, ele me ajudou a levantar foi ai que eu vi que era um dos gêmeos ruivos.

-Ah,não tudo bem eu que tava distraída. –Disse limpando a minha calça.

-Não,que isso a culpa foi minha,desculpe. – Ele olhou pra mim e pareceu que se lembrou de mim - Oi,meu nome é George Weasley –disse me estendendo a mão estendi a minha e nos cumprimentamos.

-Então você tava correndo de quem?-perguntei olhando a trás dele pra ver se tinha alguém.

-Ah,do meu irmão mais novo Rony,acabei de soltar uma bombinha de fedor na cabine dos Monitores. –Ele disse também olhando pra trás,dei uma risadinha. –Acho que é melhor eu ir –Ele foi andando quando virou pra trás e perguntou – Qual é o seu nome?

- Tiffany Stewart - Disse dando um sorriso e dando tchau pra ele,ele saiu correndo e sumiu no corredor.

-Pronto pode se trocar. –Disse Luna saindo da cabine,entrei na cabine,fechei a porta e me troquei.

-X-

Olhava em cada canto do trem, mas nada de Robert,já tinha passado mais de 10 minutos e de acordo com Luna nós já estávamos chegando e ele precisava se ',por que eu deixei ele ir andar mesmo?Ah sim porque eu sou uma idiota, e só uma idiota deixa o irmão mais novo sair andando pelo um trem cheio de bruxos que ele nuca viu na vida procurando Rob quando eu vi dois caras grandões com caras daqueles idiotas que só serve par zuar e bater no outros e eles estavam com a varinha apontada pra um menino que estava de cabeça pra baixo flutuando no ar,foi quando eu olhei pro menino que vi que o menino era MEU irmão.

_**N/A :**_ Olá não sei se tem alguém lendo aqui,mas se tiver por favor comente,preciso de comentários pra saber se devo ou não continuar a tenho até o capitulo 8 nos meus Documentos aqui do site,então se vocês (se realmente tiver alguém aqui) comentarem eu vou postar rapidinho.

POR FAVOR COMENTEM !


	4. Chapter 4 : Chapeu Seletor

**Capitulo 4 – Chapéu Seletor**

A raiva tomou conta de mim,uma das coisas que eu mais odeio no mundo é que mecham com a minha família,principalmente com meu irmão caçula.

Não pensei duas vezes,sibilei baixinho - _Aresto Momentum._

-Expelliarmus! – Lancei o feitiços nas varinhas do dois dois me encaram como se eu fosse um pra Rob e puxei ele para o chão.

-Vá para cabine e me espere lá.-sussurrei pra ele,pra ninguém ouvir,ele imediatamente saiu correndo.

-Olha lá o pirralho ficou com medinho – Um dois "babacas" falou rindo.

-É?aquele pirralho é meu irmão e se vocês encostarem um dedo ou lançarem um feitiço nele de novo,vocês vão se ver comigo. – Disse apontando a varinha na cara dos dois,eles agora me olhavam com desespero.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz arrogante surgiu atrás de minha cabeça lentamente para o dono da voz arrogante,o menino que aparentava ter uns 15 anos,tinha uma pele pálida e o cabelo loiro prateado que quase te cegava.

-Qual é o problema aqui?-Ele perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo.

-Essa garota louca veio azarar agente. – Um dos "babacas" falou,olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados,_de onde ele havia tirado aquela ideia maluca?._

-Olha eu não sei quem você é,mas vou ter que te dar uma detenção - O loiro disse.

-QUÊ?DETENÇAO?Se ficou maluco?eu não fiz nada!-Protestei morrendo de raiva.

-Não é o que parece! –Ele disse com arrogância apontando na direção da minha varinha,que ainda estava na cara dos "babacas".

-Aproveitando mais uma vez o poder Malfoy? – Um menino que acabara de chegar começo achei que era George Weasley,pois era tão o ruivo como ele,mas o menino era mais novo,e tinha muitas lado do ruivo havia uma menina que parecia ser da mesma idade do tinha os cabelos castanhos bagunçado.

-Não se meta onde não é chamado Weasley!-Vociferou Malfoy.

-Deixa a menina em paz – A garota do lado do Weasley olhou pra mim de cima a baixo de pra minha roupa pra ver se tinha alguma coisa errada,mas tava normal como de qualquer aluno.

-Ok,mais não to deixando por causa que você pediu Granger,mas porque ela ainda é nova na escola.-Ele disse com arrogância.

-Então ta, tudo bem agora pode ir - A garota falou olhei pra ela incrédula,quem ela achava que era uma professora,e o menino loiro?que escola doente ARGH!.

Voltei sem reclamar do que aconteceu cheguei na nossa cabine e Rob e Luna estavam lendo o Pasquim® de cabeça pra baixo,no momento eu sorri,mas depois a raiva voltou.

-O QUE VOCÊ FOI FAZER LÁ?NAO VIU QUE É PERIGOSO ANDAR NO MEIO DE BRUXOS DESCONHECIDOS?EU QUASE LEVEI UMA DETENÇAO DE UM ALUNO POR SUA CAUSA!E AINDA MAIS VOCÊ PODERIA TER SE MACHUCADO COM AQUELAS CARAS- Gritei com ele,ele me olhava com cara de choro e meu coração amoleceu(como sempre) – Só não faça isso de novo ok? – Falei baixinho sentando ao seu lado e o abraçando.

-Prometo- Sua voz saiu rouca de tanto que estava o sufocando com meu abraç um beijo na sua testa e fiquei lendo(lê-se:tentando ler)o Pasquim®.

Um apito soou,e o trem foi parando,havíamos chegado em coisa se chacoalhou no meu estomago quando pensei neste nome,e um aperto no coração.

Quando o trem parou,eu arrumei o cabelo acordei Rob que tinha caído no sono e segui Luna para fora do na estação e logo de cara vimos m cara gigante,chamando os alunos do 1º ano,Robert olhou apavorado pra mim e eu dei um pequeno sorriso encorajador.

-Pode ir Hagrid não é perigoso,ao contrario ele é super legal,vai. – Luna disse dando um sorriso enorme pra ele,as bochechas deles ficaram vermelhas e eu um abraço nele e apontei para Hagrid,Luna deu um beijo na sua bochecha e ele virou um pimentão,foi ai que percebi que meu irmão mais novo estava tendo uma quedinha pela Luna,ri mais ainda.

Luna e eu fomos andando até uma carruagem,que era a ultima,e estava sendo puxada por um animal...diferente...Sua cabeça parecia de um dragão e sue corpo de um cavalo,mas era super que não era a única que encarava aqueles carruagem Tinha o menino que procurava o sapo,e Luna,e encarando os seres estava uma menino, que não reconheci logo de primeira,mas depois vi que era Harry estomago deu um giro de 360º graus,meu coração começou a martelar e eu comecei a perder o ar,não eu não estava apaixona por ele,mas ele me trazia lembranças pavorosas do ano interior.

Engoli o choro não poderia começar a chorar justo na carruagem,as encarava meu tênis.

-Vamos Harry – O menino do sapo o chamou.

-Ah..é ê viu isso?O que são eles?- Harry perguntou se sentado na minha frente,Luna estava ao meu lado e o menino do sapo ao lado de Harry.

-Quem é ela?-Harry perguntou baixinho pro garoto ao seu lado,a carruagem agora já começara a andar levantei minha cabeça,encarando os animais,e senti o vento bagunçar o meu cabelo.

-Eu também consigo vê-los,e ela é Tiffany Stewart.- Luna disse dando de ombros. Encarei Harry e pela primeira vez na noite nossos olhares se encontraram.

Sua expressão era de tentar lembrar-se de onde já tivera me visto,dei um sorriso e encarei meus pés.

A viajem até o castelo foi rápida Luna continuou lendo o Pasquim©,Neville o menino do sapo se questionava quem seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as artes da Treva e Harry respondia com –Humm,não sei,quem sabe?-tentando disfarçar que estava prestando atenção,mas eu sabia que não estava e sim me encarando e tentando sem lembrar de mim,e eu continuava a encarar a noite vazia.

Chegamos ao castelo eu segui Luna,mas antes de entrarmos no salão ouvi alguém me chamando.

-Com licença,mas a Profª Minerva disse que era pra você entrar junto com o 1º ano para a seleção de sua casa. – Uma menina com um M no peito me falou,dei um sorriso pra ela e fui pro final da fila dos baixinhos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos olhavam pra mim,por que?Talvez porque eu era a única pessoa maior que 12 anos naquela fila de "pirralhos". Faltava mais duas crianças para serem chamadas depois seria eu,meu estomago revirava,pulava,girava.

-Agora Srta. Stewart que foi transferida de Beubaxtons pra Hogwarts. – A profª Minerva disse,preciso dizer que quase desmaiei?Antes estava quase todo mundo me encarando,agora então...Até os quadros olhavam pra mim.

Fui lentamente para cadeira,me sentei e esperei a profª colocar o chapéu seletor em mim,respirei fundo e senti algo sendo colocado na minha cabeça.É agora,respirei fundo e esperei o chapéu falar.

-Humm...Interessante,é corajosa,inteligente,mas tem um temperamento forte...A sua casa é a...

_**N/A : **__Comenta ai povo,por favor,se tiver pelo menos 3 comentarios nesse capitulo eu posto o outro agora._

_Comentar não vai doer._


	5. Chapter 5 : Gemeos

**Capitulo 5 – Gêmeos **

-Humm...Interessante,é corajosa,inteligente,mais tem um temperamento forte...A sua casa é a...– falou baixinho,para apenas eu voavam no meu estomago,meu coração quase rasgava o meu peito com a força que batia.

-GRIFINÓRIA! – Gritou o chapéu,eu não sabia seu eu sorria,se eu chorava,não sabia o que pensar sobre essa casa,não fazia idéia se ela era uma ótima casa,a única coisa que sabia era que os Grifinórios ficaram felizes.

Saltei da cadeira e me dirigi a mesa da Grifinória,sentei-me ao lado do meu irmão(que também foi pra Grifinória).Muitos me deram palmadinhas nas costas,acenaram pra mim.

-Parabéns – Ouvi George falar,procurei ele entre os outros alunos e achei-o com um sorriso enorme no rosto,dei um sorriso para ele também.

-XXXXX-

O jantar foi uma felicidade só,todos eram muito legais e amigá,Fred e Lino (amigo dos Gêmeos),me falaram sobre os todos era bons,tirando o Snape professor de Poções .E que todo ano eles trocavam de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.E esse ano seria uma mulher(com cara de sapa) do ministério.

Eu rapidamente fiz amizades com os gêmeos e com Lino,os três eram super divertidos e engraçados.E me disseram que estavam planejando abrir uma loja de Logros.

Depois do jantar nós fomos para o Salão Comunal.

Todo mundo estava animado conversando,sobre o começo das aulas,Umbridge,alguns ate já procuravam saber qual era o feriado mais próximo.

Enquanto eu e Rob só ficávamos observando os outros alunos.

Depois de 1 hora,os monitores(o Weasley e a Granger),mandaram todos irem dormir.

Dei boa-noite para Robert,e subi as escadas do dormitório lá fui direto pro meu quarto aonde tinha mais 3 meninas.

-Olá sou Parvati Patil –Disse uma menina indiana – E essa são Lilá Brown – apontou pra uma menina meio ruiva que estava ao lado dela.-E esta Hermione Granger- disse apontado para a menina-do-trem-monitora-defensora.

-Oi,sou Tiffany Stewart. –Cumprimentei-as com um aceno,me responderam com um aceno e eu fui arrumar minha cama,que era de frente a uma janela e ficava mais afastada da cama das outras meninas.

Coloquei meu pijama e deitei em minha cama,as meninas já haviam dormindo. br

Dei um suspiro longo,a ficha ainda não havia caído,eu estava **lá**,quero dizer **aqui** .Olhei para o céu azul,que estava ao lado de fora da minha janela,abri ela um pouco,e um vento frio me atingiu no resto,trazendo as lembranças dos melhores momentos da minha vida,ao lado do único homem que eu amei,da única pessoa que me entendia por completo,a única pessoa que fazia meu coração dilacerar e lagrimas escorregarem de meus Diggory.

_**N/A : **__Capitulo muuuuuito pequeno,eu sei,mas já vou postar o próximo capitulo daqui a pouco._

_Agradeço as pessoas que lêem essa fic,mas especialmente agradeço a _**mayara monteiro** _(EEEEE ela foi pra Grifinória =D kkkk')._

_E eu tenho mais duas fics,se quiserem ler é só da uma olhadinha lá no meu perfil ;)_

_Beijos e até o próximo capitulo_

_**Annie**_

_ps:Comments? Please!_


	6. Chapter 6 : Descobertas

**Capitulo 6 - Descobertas**

Acordei,com os olhos inchados por causa da noite em volta para ver se as meninas já tinham levantado,mas vi que todas ainda estavam a no relógio ao lado da minha cama e os ponteiros marcavam que eram 6:07min.

Certamente ninguém deveria estar acordado uma hora dessas.

Me levantei com muito esforço da cama,e fui tomar um banho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As 6:32min,eu estava descendo as escadas do dormitório das meninas,já estava arrumada para aula,apenas deixei minha bolsa com os livros no quarto para quando acabar de tomar café vim pega-la.

O salão comunal estava vazio,com exceção de um menino,que estava em pé ao lado da janela,ele estava se apoiando no parapeito da fitava o céu azul claro,com alguns raios de sol.

Não sei o que deu em mim,mas um minuto atrás eu estava encarando o menino,agora eu estava andando silenciosamente para ir de encontro a ele.

Quando estava a quase 50cm do garoto,eu parei._O que eu estava fazendo?._Quando pensei em dar meia volta já era tarde demais, o garoto já se virava para mim.

-Hamn...Desculpe,eu não imaginei que teria alguém acordado a esta hora,desculpe incomodar.-Eu falei ao menino que me fitava com aqueles olhos ,era o Potter.

-Não,que?,não,não tem problema.-Ele falou com vergonha.

-Então sobre o que estavas a pensar? –Ele olhou pra mim me analisando,para ver se deveria ou não me contar. –Se não quiser falar tudo bem.-Disse ficando vermelha.

-Não,eu só estava pensando sobre os acontecimentos do ano passado. - Ele disse olhando pro nada.A não só o que me faltava era ele falando sobre os acontecimentos do ano passado,será que se lembrara de mim?.

-Você sabe o que ocorreu não sabe?

-O ministro foi morto ? –Perguntei tentando fugir do principal acontecimento.

-Isso também,mas Lord Voldemort voltou!Não sabes disso?Não anunciaram na sua escola?Sua escola participou do torneio. –Disse injuriado.

-É...eu tenho que ir –Eu falei indo para a porta. –TCHAU!-Gritei enquanto sai correndo para fora do buraco.E deixei lá um Harry sozinho.

Sai correndo pelo castelo mesmo sabendo que ele não iria me apenas quando já não sentia mais o numa mureta ali perto e fiquei ofegando.

-Estava fugindo do bicho-papão é? – Uma voz que eu já ouvira perguntou meio ríspido.

-Estava mais parece que eu não consegui. – Disse olhando pro ser arrogante que estava a minha frente.

-HAHA,hilário Stewart!Alias,não nos apresentamos formalmente ainda.- Disse ele com aquele seu risinho metido. –Prazer Draco Malfoy – Disse-me ele apertando nossas mãos.

-Achei que Draco Malfoy não conversasse com grifinorianos e...

-E traidora de sangue.-Disse completando minha frase,encarei-o com raiva,e ele apenas riu da minha expressão.-É porque grifinorianos costumam ser chatos,mas você parece ser legal.-Disse ele com o que me pareceu um risinho simpático.

-Quem diria...Alias meu nome é Tiffany Stewart – Eu disse sorrindo pra ele.E por incrível que pareça ele me devolveu o !isso ta muito estranho.

-OK!Desembucha!Qual é a piadinha?Cadê seus amiguinhos para rirem de mim?Cadê as câmeras?- Perguntei,olhando em volta para ver se eu achava algo que podia entrar em alguma piadinha do Malfoy.

-Credo quem falo de mim para você?Aposto que foi o testa rachada,ou a sangue ruim,ou o sardento do Weasley!-Ele disse voltando a se irritar.

-Não vou dizer quem foi,não aceito que você chame eles assim e alias eu nem os conheço! –Eu disse indignada e ficando um pouco nervosa.

-Ah você pensa que eu não vi como o Weasley e a Granger te defenderam lá no trem,e nem quando você veio na mesma carruagem com o Potter.-Ele disse aumentando o tom de voz.

-Pra sua informação,eles me defenderam porque eu estava sendo culpada injustamente sendo que foram aqueles dois brutamontes que andam com você que começaram com a confusão,e depois eu fui na mesma carruagem do que o Harry porque era a única carruagem que sobrara. – Retruquei estressada e rápido,no tanto que me faltava um pouco de fôlego agora.

Respirei fundo e falei:– E outra por que o senhor Malfoy estava me observando?Tá com ciúmes é Malfoy? - A cara que ele fez depois foi impagável, ele estava com as bochechas vermelhas e com a boca aberta num perfeito O.

Eu não me agüentei e cai na eu não tenho aquelas risadinhas de tipo "riririririr" a minha risada é daquelas que fazem escândalo(não muito,é claro) e que faz todo mundo rir "KAKAKAKAKAKA"

E o Draco começou a rir também e ficamos lá igual dois retardados rindo.

Quando finalmente conseguimos parar a nossa crise de riso(que demorou muito).Já estava mais ou menos na hora do café,porque vimos alguns alunos passar pelo o corredor indo em direção ao Salão,claro que nenhum deles nos viu pois estávamos meio escondidos.

-Deixa eu ir,porque senão daqui apouco vão querer saber o que eu estava fazendo com uma –Ele me olhou de cima abaixo com um uma cara de nojo fingida- Grifinória.

-Há!Entao deixar eu ir também porque senão vão querer saber o que eu estava fazendo com um – Repiti seu gesto- Sonserino.

-Ok!Entao acho melhor nós dois irmos.- Ele disse já caminhando até o seu salão comunal da sonserina. - Adeus Palhaç esbarramos por ai. –Disse ele acenando e rindo pra mim.

-Ok!Tchau Bicho-papão. –Disse acenando e sorrindo bobamente.

E fui caminhando ate o Salão Principal,com o sorriso bobo ainda no rosto.

Cheguei lá haviam poucas pessoas nas mesas,fui andando até a mesa da grifinória onde devia ter umas 15 pessoas,entre essas pessoas vi meu irmão caçula.

- Bom dia! – Disse sentando na sua frente.

-Bom dia Fany,que bom humor todo esse? –Perguntou meu irmãozinho confuso.

-Só estou feliz!Então dormiu bem?Você ta tranqüilo?Já fez amigos?

-Sim dormi bem, estou um pouco nervoso,mas to bem.E ahn,Fany esses são Scott Bennett,Nicholas Wood,e essa é Alice Thompsohn. – Disse ele apontando paras as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado.

Scott era um menino moreno com os cabelos estilo "black Power",e ele era fofinho.

Nicholas tinha um pele parda,seus cabelo era castanhos escuros,e seu topetinho na frente era bagunçado.

Já a menina Alice,era branquinha igual uma boneca de porcelana,tinha os olhos azuis claros e seu cabelo curto que ate a altura dos ombros era castanhos mel.

-Olá – Cumprimentei os amiguinhos do meu irmão.

-Oi –Responderam como um coralzinho.

Bem meu café da manha se resumiu a isso,comer,conversar e rir com os novos amigos do meu irmão,e receber meu horário :

SEGUNDA

FEITIÇO – com Corvinal

HIST. DA MAGIA – com Lufa-Lufa

TRANSFIGURAÇAO – com Lufa-Lufa

-ALMOÇO-

POÇÕES – com Sonserina

POÇÕES – com Sonserina

TERÇA

HERBOLOGIA – com Lufa-Lufa

DCAT – com Sonserina

MAGIA – com Lufa-Lufa

-ALMOÇO-

TRANSFIGURAÇÃO – com Lufa-Lufa

ADIVINHAÇÃO – com Corvinal

QUARTA

POÇÕES – com Sonserina

FEITIÇO – com Corvinal

DCAT – com Sonserina

-ALMOÇO-

TRATO DE CM – com Sonserina

-LIVRE -

ASTRONOMIA (20:00) – com Corvinal

QUINTA

HIST. DA MAGIA – com Lufa-Lufa

HIST. DA MAGIA – com Lufa-Lufa

FEITIÇO – com Corvinal

-ALMOÇO-

TRANSFIGURAÇAO – com Lufa-Lufa

TRATO DE CM – com Sonserina

SEXTA

TRANSFIGURAÇAO – com Lufa-Lufa

HERBOLOGIA – com Lufa-Lufa

DCAT – com Sonserina

-ALMOÇO-

FEITIÇO – com Corvinal

ADIVINHAÇÃO – com Corvinal

**(N/A**: IMAGEM DO HORARIO DE AULAS . )

-Nossa! 2 aulas de poções seguidas e ainda por cima com a sonserina? – George falou se sentando ao meu lado. – Sonserinos + Snape = a merda. .tsc... – Olha que impressão a escola te passa logo no 1º dia de aula. – George disse com uma careta no rosto e eu comecei a ri _2ª crise de risos num dia só?EU?Isso é muito estranho_ .

-Mas meu dia acabou de ficar melhor,com essa sua risada fofa. – Ok,isso me fez parar de rir e corar.

-Que coisa feia George deixando a menina com tipo de irmão-cavalheiro é você? – Perguntou Fred se sentado ao seu lado.

-É George que tipo de irmão é você? –Perguntou Lino Jordan que havia chegado junto com Fred.

-Acredite, eu faço-me essa pergunta todo santo dia. – Disse Rony que havia acabado de chegar seguido com o "trio maravilha".Preciso dizer que todos caíram na risada,enquanto eu que continuei a vira pimentão.

-Ok!Parem vocês estão deixando ela mais vermelha ainda.-Disse Hermione tentando ficar seria.

Depois de todos pararem de rir,eu comecei a conversar com George,depois de terminar meu café.Decidi voltar para o dormitório,para poder pegar minha bolsa e escovar meus dentes,fui acompanhada pelos os gêmeos e Lino ate lá.

_**P.D.V Harry**_

Esperei ate Tiffany ir embora para eu poder perguntar a Hermione a pergunta que não parava de passar na minha cabeça _Da onde eu a conhecia?_

-Hermione ? – Chamei-a.

-Sim?

-Você por acaso conhece a Tiffany,porque eu tenho certeza que eu já vi ela mas não consigo em lembrar...

-É claro que você a conhece Harry!Não se lembra?Ela estava aqui no Tornei Tribruxo do ano passado.E alias ela era namorada do Cedrico,pelo menos foi isso que eu ouvi todas as meninas falarem. – É claro era a Tiffany,como não me lembrei do nome dela?do rosto?.Levantei da mesa e fui saindo do salão.

-Espera Harry onde você vai? – Perguntou Hermione,segurando meu braço com uma expressão preocupada,a mesma de Rony que estava atrás dela.

-Eu preciso de falar uma coisa pra ela. – Eu disse mas eles não ficaram mais confusos. – Olha lembra ano passado que a minha varinha e a de Voldemort se conectaram?

-E você viu seus pais e todas pessoas que você-sabe-quem tinha matado com aquela nós nos lembramos,mas o que isso tem a ver com ela?

-Cedrico me pediu dois favores,um era levar seu corpo ate seu pai e o outro era mandar entregar um recado para ela. – Eles ficaram com a mesma cara de confusão de antes e eu tive que explicar. – Ele pediu para eu entregar um bilhete que estava dentro do seu bolso e antes de voltar pro campo eu peguei e guardei no meu bolso.Só que com os vários acontecimentos eu acabei esquecendo de entregar.

-Mas você ainda tem o bilhete? –Perguntou Rony já que Mione estava muito perplexa.

- É claro ta no meu malão. – Eu falei e continuei meu caminho,porem pela 2ª vez Hermione segurou meu braço.

-Espera!Acho melhor você não entregar para ela,pelo menos não ainda deve estar arrasada com a morte dele,e se você entregar para ela,a barreira que talvez ela tenha montado desmorone.

-Que barreira? – Rony falou a mesma pergunta que estava na minha mente.

-Puf!Vocês são tão burros.A morte de Cedrico deve ter machucado ela muito.E provavelmente ela construiu uma barreira no seu coração,para ela não poder revelar seus ês não percebem porque são homens,mas eu vejo no olhar dela um vazio.E ontem eu ouvi ela chorando. - Ela respirou fundo e concluiu : - Então Harry,não estou dizendo para você não entregar o bilhete,pelo contrario você TEM que entregar,mas espere um tempo.

Concordei com Mione,e aprendi uma lição valiosa com ela. _"As garotas são muito esquisitas e complicadas"_

_**Fim do P.O.V Harry **_

_**N/A:**__ Olá!E ai gostaram do capitulo,um pouco maior pra compensar o outro ;)._

_Quero comentários(por favor), e ai o que acharam da amizade repentina com o Draco?E o bilhete?O que terá nele?Façam suas apostas na caixinha de Comentários ai embaixo!_


	7. Chapter 7 : A aula de Defesa Contra as

**Capitulo 7**** – A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas **

Meu primeiro dia de aula havia sido muito tranqüilo,exceto as duas ultimas aulas.

Na aula de Feitiço eu fui muito bem,na aula de Historia da Magia eu fiquei desenhando qualquer coisa no meu pergaminho,já que a aula era muito chata,e nosso professor era um aula de transfiguração,já foi um pouco complicado já que a professora Minerva era muito severa.

O almoço foi super tranqüilo eu fiquei conversando com o gêmeos e eles me falavam como a Umbridge era uma péssima professora.

O meu maior problema foi nas aulas de Poções,bom todo mundo já havia me falado que os Sonserinos não eram um jardim que se cheirassem,mas como o Malfoy não era assim acreditei que o resto também não !Resposta (ou deveria dizer pensamento?) tinha conhecido pessoas tão mesquinhas e metidas,e eu que achei que não existiam alunos piores dos que o de Beauxbatons,mas eu estava errada.

O pior era que Draco também era daquele que ele não estava implicando comigo,porem ele estava agindo igual a seus amigos,talvez pior.

Ok,agora parando de falar mal da sonserina,vamos falar sobre a é mesmo um professor?.Tudo bem que ele explica bem,mas?Era só Neville respirar que ele tirava 5 pontos da Grifinó que se eu não fosse tão boa em poções,eu estaria perdida.

No jantar repiti todo o resumo do meu dia para George(tirando é claro a parte da minha conversa com Draco).

-Pelo menos seu dia foi bom –Ele disse,olhei injuriada para ele.

-Tirando o fato das aulas de poções, mas isso foi sempre assim,e é melhor você ir se a costumando. –Olhei para ele incrédula, mas foi ai que eu percebi que ele estava com uma cara horrível.

-Esta tudo bem com você George? – Perguntei preocupada.

-Eu só estou cansado,sabe,com esse negócio todo de N.I.E.M'S e dos logros. – Ele disse bocejando auto.

-Acho melhor você ir dormir George,se não amanha você não vai nem conseguir levantar.

-Ok,mas você não quer que eu te espere?

-Que?Não,claro que não George,não se preocupe comigo. – Falei,ele somente fez um sim com a cabeça,se levantou da mesa e foi saindo do Salão.

-xxxxxxx-

Na terça-feira meu dia começou muito bem,o dia estava lindo,estava quente,tive aula de Herbologia e a Profª. Sprout tanto quanto sua aula era adoráveis,até nós irmos para aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Estava eu e Aby (**N/A:** Se pronuncia Ébi)-uma menina muito simpática que eu tinha conhecido no café- nós estávamos conversando quando entramos na sala,e a Profª. Umbridge já estava lá com um casaco todo rosinha.

-Bom,boa tarde. –Disse ela quando todos alunos já haviam se sentado.

Alguns alunos murmuraram um "boa tarde" em resposta.

. Assim não vai dar,por favor,gostaria que respondessem: "Boa tarde, Profª Umbridge".Mais uma tarde classe!.

-Boa tarde, Profª Umbridge - Entoaram todos monotonamente.

Depois ela pediu que guardássemos nossas varinhas e pegássemos nossas penas,todos não entenderam nada,depois pediu que lêssemos um capitulo do livro Teoria de Magia Defensiva.O capitulo era extremamente é que Hermione levantou a mã a professora não a viu(ou fingiu),só quando mais da metade da sala estava olhando para Hermione que a professora a atendeu.

Hermione estava discutindo como a Profª estava dando as aulas,dizendo que deveríamos praticar magia defensiva,já Umbridge achava que nós não precisávamos de nos se preocupar quanto a é que todos estavam argumentando com ela,porem foi quando Harry falou, que as coisa começaram a piorar.

Eles começaram(a professora e Harry) começaram a discutir sobre o retorno de Voldemort,aponto de Umbridge dar detenção a Harry já estava muito irritado com toda a situação,a professora se sentou,mas Harry se levantou.

-Então,segundo a senhora,Cedrico Diggory caiu morto porque quis,foi? – Harry disse com a voz tremendo.

Na mesma hora que ouvi o nome de Cedrico eu prendi a respiraçã que minha barreira estava começando a se desfazer novamente,eu não poderia agüentar aquilo.

-A morte de Cedrico Diggory foi um trágico acidente.-Umbridge disse com frieza.

-Você acha mesmo que alguém como Cedrico teria morrido com um acidente "trágico"?Voldemort o matou! –Eu disse em pé,com a voz tremula,e segurando-me para não chorar.

-Sim!E posso saber quem é você?-Ela disse com frieza.

-Tiffany Stewart!

-Você sabe muito bem que ele foi morto por Voldemort.-Disse Harry voltando-se para a Profª,já que antes me encarava confuso.

-OK!Chega!Vocês dois venham aqui. –Ela disse irritada eu e Harry fomos andando até sua mesa.

Sentia que Harry estava morrendo de raiva,como eu.A profª nos entregou um pergaminho selado e disse:

-Leve isso a Profª Minerva. –Disse ela com a voz mais doce do mundo.

Harry e eu saímos bufando um do lado do outro sem olhar para ninguém,ele deixou que eu passasse primeiro,e depois bateu a porta atrás de nó até o final do corredor,mas ao virar tivemos uma surpresa um poltergeist,que deveria ser Pirraça(George havia falado dele),estava fazendo malabarismo com tinteiros.

-Ora.é o Pirado Potter e a novata.- Gargalhou Pirraça deixando dois tinteiros caírem e jogarem tintas pela paredes,mas eu e Harry conseguimos dar um pulo para trás se livrando de nos sujarmos.

-Dá o fora Pirraça –Reclamou Harry.

-ÔÔÔÔ,o Pirado está irritado.-Exclamou Pirraça nos seguindo.-Que foi dessa vez Pirado?Ouviu vozes?Teve visões? –Implicou Pirraça.

-Deixe-o em PAZ!Porra! –Berrei.

-AAA,o Pirado achou alguém tão nervosinho quanto ele.

_Pirado e Irritada,o pior casal de Hogwarts, _

_São irritados e malucos _

_e vivem aprontando em Hogwarts_.

Cantarolou Pirraça.

-CALA BOCA PIRRAÇA- Eu e Harry gritamos juntos,porem uma porta a nossa esquerda se abriu.

-Que gritaria é essa? – Perguntou a professora Pirraça sai correndo e gargalhando. – Por que não estão na aula?

-Nos mandaram até a senhora. –Eu disse.

-Mandaram?Como assim mandaram?-Ela perguntou,Harry estendeu o pergaminho selado para a Profª,e a cada linha que lia ela estreitava mais seus olhos. –Entrem,vamos entrem! –Disse ela nos puxando para dentro da sala.

-Então?É verdade? –Perguntou a Profª dirigindo-se a Harry.

-O que é verdade? – Perguntou curioso.

-Que gritou com a Profª Umbridge?

-Sim.

-E que chamou a de mentirosa?

-É.

-E você – ela disse apontando para mim- você a enfrentou?

-Sim- Respondi não entendo onde ela queria chegar.

-Sentem-se – Ela disse apontado para as cadeira que estava na frente de uma mesa. –Peguem um biscoito.

-Como? – Harry perguntou,eu também não estava entendo a "bondade" dela.

-Comam um biscoito,vamos. –Ela disse se sentando na cadeira que ficava de frente para e ela olhou o pergaminho de novo.

-Aqui diz que vocês dois terão detenção todos os dias desta semana,começando amanha as cinco da tarde.

-Todos os dias? –Perguntamos em uníssono.

-Sim - Harry já ia contestar mas ela prosseguiu.- Desculpe mas não posso anular,ela é professora tem o direito de dar detençã eu quero que vocês tomem mais cuidado com Dolores Umbridge.

-Mas... –Harry começou a falar porem foi interrompido pela professora.

-Harry não vão.E lembre-se não se metam com ela.

Ela falou e nós dois saímos da sala.

N/A : Hey!Depois de muito tempo sem postar,finalmente voltei,espero que tenham gostado do comentários ó postarei o capitulo 8 se tiver pelo menos **1 **comentário,**1,**é só isso que peço-lhes.

Quero agradecer de coração a Mayara monteiro pelos comentários,muito obrigada mesmo flor,você que me motiva a postar mais capí very much !


End file.
